A technique for estimating deterioration states or abnormal states of storage batteries has been examined so far. For instance, in an information management system described in Patent Literature (PTL) 1, a server manages life information of a storage battery which has reached the end of life. When determining that the storage battery has reached the end of life, the server stores, as the life information, the current usage environment and usage state information of the storage battery in association with each other.